The Art Of Seduction Part I
The Art Of Seduction - PART I Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Vick Rolands: -1 year passes by; nothing is heard from kraken since Mr. Big was captured. I was still being hunted by mercenaries, a lot less now since I use my nickname, Oddjob, more often, it's not well known yet so it fits perfectly for my hiding needs. I get to your restaurant, it was full of people at this hour, a waitress takes me to a table, give me a menu and leave me there for a little while- Modesty Blaise: -A voice is heard as the main show was about to get started- "Ladies and gentlemen, for tonight's event, we are pleased to introduce the best comedy show ever. Please, ladies and gentleman, welcome, The Joker!" -as a man dressed as clown gets to scene, the audience applauds, and the show gets started. Then, with a night dress, Modesty shows up next to Vick- "what will you order tonight, Mr. Rolands?" -Modesty smiles- Vick Rolands: -I don't really look at her, still looking at the menu as I speak. mistaking her for a waitress- what's in the "restaurant special" and if it doesn't include fries, I will take fries as well Modesty Blaise: -The Joker show isn't going exactly so well tonight, as Arthur, the clown forgets his line. This is not a problem right now for Modesty, who coughs for Vick to turn up and see her Vick Rolands: -I still don't look at her- please, if you're sick, let someone else take the order -then I recall her calling me by my last name, not just Sir or Mister. I look at you- oh, MB, haha -laughs more- I totally didn't think you would show up -I stand up to greet you- Modesty Blaise: "It's been quite a long time, I'm honestly glad to see you still alive" -Modesty smiles- "May?" -Modesty asks him to take a seat so both can talk while having dinner, as she quickly turns to one of her man to attend them- Vick Rolands: of course, consider it your restaurant -I say in a joking tone as I offer you a seat, holding it for you to sit- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty seats, as the waitress arrives- "What will you have tonight, miss Blaise?" -Modesty then looks at her- "Dry martini, shaken, not stirred... and some Bubba Gump's shrimps" -the waitress takes notes- "and for you, sir?" "Bring him the restaurant's special, I’m sure he'll love it, and include him some fries" -Modesty says, still smiling- "and for drinking, sir?" -asks the lady- Vick Rolands: -I look at the waitress- I will take a lemonade, no sugar and extra lemon -I then look at you- so, how's the quiet life going? Modesty Blaise: "Well... I see you don't read too much the news, don’t you?" -the song "Sinnerman" sounds as the flashbacks are shown up- "There was a funeral for Suzan... it was pretty sad, I still feel responsible...though an old friend and I had the chance of..." -it is shown a scene where Modesty goes to have sex with 007- "... meet again. After Big escaped from the CIA, the British government decided that MI6's department was no longer necessary, and the Prime Minister dissolve it to the MI5. Denbigh, you know..." -The waitress brings us the food, interrupting the chat a little bit- Vick Rolands: -I listen to you curiously but then my curiosity fades when you brought up the funeral of Suzan. I kept listening to the rest about Big, Mi6 and Mi5. after the waitress left, I start speaking- yeah, I attended the funeral, from a distance, a very far distance, I can tell you not everyone left that funeral alive though, excluding Suzan of course but hey, at least I finally got to see 007, in person, kind of -trying to break the mode a little- about Big, I bet he got back to his puppet master in kraken but it's been so quiet though, too quiet, when it involves kraken -I take a sip of my lemonade and a small bite from my plate- Modesty Blaise: "Well... they know how to hide, sure. But all that mean a cost, a big cost actually. Max Denbigh is running out the nine eyes project for dissolving every single secret agency into his own utopia. CIA, NSA, Mossad, and God know what else. Working here in London is really difficult with all those agents hunting you. M... or well, Gareth Mallory, as that's his actual "no longer M" name, contact me for stop this chaos to occur... Sadly, I'm leaving London tomorrow's morning, but hey, what about you? what happen to you after all these hard months?" -Modesty asks, as she eats while listening- Vick Rolands: -I look at her- oh, you know, the usual cat and mouse thing, some mercs here, some mercs there, learned from my earlier mistake though, now I have my tools with me almost all the time and multiple randomly changing hideouts and I inspect my contracts and contacts more carefully now, you know, you can never be too careful. -I stop a bit, take another bite and finish it- btw, this show sucks, you need to up the grade of your clowns, MB Modesty Blaise: -I turn up to look at Arthur- "I guess you're right... I haven't been in London for a while. I'm chasing someone who claims to have vital intel for linking Big with Denbigh, so we can stop nine eyes once and for all. After I'm done, if I'm done obviously, I'll handle the restaurant" -Modesty continues eating- "So, you're getting good moments at least. I’m happy when my friends are happy... gives me... relief..." Vick Rolands: -I look at you noticing the decline in your voice as you spoke- oh yeah, nothing better than being chased all the time -I lean a little closer to you, whispering- btw, there are 2 tables here with mercs in them, but I know they wouldn't dare take the first step -I pause a little- mind if I wreck some furniture? Modesty Blaise: "please, be my guest..." -Modesty says as she turns to the tables, giving a sip to her martini before everything gets started- Vick Rolands: -I smile a little, kissing your cheek- you're the best, MB -the instant I finished speaking, I slide a small smoke bomb, one that is much like the ninja smoke bombs, towards each of the tables of mercs to both mark and blind them. then I jump at one of the tables and take out the merc at it, make him lose consciousness- Modesty Blaise: -Everyone gets in panic and try running away. Modesty just looks at Vick, as she receives a text message from "James", saying "I can't go with you. M needs me, sorry :( ", so Modesty grins and goes back to look at Vick- Vick Rolands: -I slide under the now unconscious mercenary table and make my way around to the other on, breaking a table leg and use it as a shield and distraction, rolling it as I get to the other one, she was a female mercenary, I just stand behind her, can't hit her due to my weakness against women, I get in CQC with her, being all defensive- woa woa, hey there lady, I don't want to hurt you, really Modesty Blaise: -Modesty takes a table, and before that woman can attack Vick, she destroys it at her, as she looks at Vick with the place quite destroyed and empty- "Well... I have no furniture, and I have no partner for tomorrow... just great..." -Modesty sits on one chair, as it gets destroyed getting her on the floor- Vick Rolands: -I look at you, giving you my hand to stand up- well, ... I didn't plan on destroying it all, just 2 tables, I’ll pay for the replacements. as for your partner problem, I’m free tomorrow, other than the occasional merc attacks of course Modesty Blaise: -Modesty stands up, and sees Papa Diablo nodding at her indicating there are more tables left- "Well... I just need you for the job. Honestly, I would deny your help, but the guy I’m hunting...he's extremely dangerous when he doesn't know you" -Modesty goes closer to Vick- "sure about it?" Vick Rolands: -I look at you- well, you know me, I can't leave a lady in distress without helping -saying jokingly but we both know it's a fact by now- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty pats Vick softly on his shoulder- "Thank you" -She then turns and goes for her martini as keep talking- "I see you here tomorrow, 6:00 am. Don't bring winter suits, there’s no nee..." -Arthur gets off stage and goes close to Modesty, interrupting her- "Excuse me, miss Bla..." "Not now, Arthur" -Modesty says, and Arthur leaves- "6:00 am, please" -Modesty says to Vick- Vick Rolands: -I nod- I’ll be there -then I add- oh, and ... sorry for the sudden kiss earlier, wanted to make it look less suspicious for the bombs to take place fast enough Modesty Blaise: "don’t be" -Modesty answers- "For being an agent, you have to use all the means on your disposal" -Modesty smiles, as she grabs a broom from a waiter's hands for cleaning herself- "You'll learn so much things about the spy school, you'll see..." Vick Rolands: -I look at you- yeah, but ... you know, forget it ... well, nah, don't forget it ... I did use you for the distraction ... -I seem confused, my weakness to women ticking in again yet it as the only way and you seem ok with it- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty puts the broom over a wall and goes close to Vick, suddenly kissing him in the mouth- "That's what we call... The Art of Seduction" -Modesty then blinks at him, for later go and clean the place, as Papa Diablo and other guards are carrying the hunters to Modesty's office- Vick Rolands: -I look at you, just standing there, not knowing what to do or say then I snap out of it a moment later- uh, yeah, well, I’ll see you tomorrow then, 6:00 am -I say as I make my way hurriedly out of the restaurant- Modesty Blaise: -the next morning, the restaurant looks as always again, and Modesty then arrives 5:30 am for waiting Vick, as she has her baggage on her left hand and the documentation with a Q signature on her right hand. Modesty then takes seat, and waits for him- Vick Rolands: -an hour later, I show at the door of the restaurant getting in and to where you were sitting, breathing fast- ... sorry ... for being ... late ... ran into ... some trouble, ... you ... know, how ... it is ... with me Modesty Blaise: "Don't worry, I’m always two hours before the flight. Traffic sucks. So, I guess we'll have to breakfast on the plane..." -Modesty stands up and handles Vick a picture- "Look at him, closely. He's our mission, alive. We need him as ally, not as enemy, but he detects us as the villain so do watch out, he is CIA's most wanted" -Modesty sums up- Vick Rolands: -I look at him, then I focus a little- is that ..., that's who I think he is? isn't he? -I look at you- Modesty Blaise: "Indeed. David Webb, or as you may now him..." -she says as she burns the picture- "... Jason Bourne. Now let's go before we lose the real thing" -Modesty grabs her things and walks to the Aston- Vick Rolands: -I carry my bag and follow you in the car- so, you know where he is? he's almost impossible to track, I have a little piece of info about where he might be, but nothing for granted though Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then gets inside turns on the car- "We have a clue, one of my old contacts told me she saw him at Mexico City, so that's enough for us to investigate. He might be somewhere else by now, but for now that's the only thing we got. Do you know more than that?" -Modesty looks at Vick- Vick Rolands: well, I only saw him pit brawl once while I was on a job a week ago, it wasn't a fancy place, common and almost smells like sewers there in the back of a fish market in china town Modesty Blaise: "You mean, the actual China Town? pfft, if he might be everywhere right now..." -a message enters Modesty's phone, as her contact confirms the intel of him being at Mexico City with a picture of him. Modesty then shows it to Vick- "This may be our lucky day" -Modesty then smiles- Vick Rolands: -I look at the picture- wow, this guy sure travels fast, let's hurry then before our luck runs out Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then drives to the airport, as she gets the song "Back in black" from ACDC to sound on her car. Meanwhile, at the other side of the world... a helicopter listening to ACDC as well lands over a building, where a man is waiting for it. Max Denbigh then gets out of it, and walks to the man who is waiting, Winston, The Continental's manager- "Winston" "You better not be losing my time, Maxwell" -says Winston- "No, of course no. See, I want to... terminate someone, so I need the best you have" -Denbigh shows him a Jason Bourne pic, so Winston looks at him, then smiles- "I thing I have what you need" -then, back in London, Modesty and Vick arrive to the airport- Vick Rolands: -I get out of the car, take my bag with me- well, at least there will be no mercs where we're going. so, once we're in Mexico City. we relax for a few days, take a long beach walk to clear our heads and then maybe play some ping pong, or bowling ... depends on the mood -I say sarcastically- Modesty Blaise: -as we walk to the terminal, Modesty keeps listening Vick- "You're right, there might not be mercs going for your head... but Mexico is no one's land. The perfect hideout for him, if you ask me. We're going deep waters, and if that shark finds us before us, we're pretty fucked..." -Both then reach the line for getting registered- Vick Rolands: -I look at you- so we're going to the beach still at least -then turns to a serious tone- you know we're after 'The' Jason Bourne, right? he might be out of there the instant we set foot in Mexico, without a trace might I add. and how knows what kind of ... 'competition' we might get, because I bet, we're not the only ones after this guy. he made a whole lot of enemies Modesty Blaise: "look, right now, our main target should be Bourne. If we get him as friend, then our enemies are his enemies, and let's face it... who would dare to face him hand to hand?" -at the other side of the world, as Modesty is speaking, a man receives one phone call- "Winston? -says the man- "Johnathan... I have one job, just if you're interested, that might secure your... retirement..." -back in London, Modesty and Vick board the plane to Mexico City- Vick Rolands: -on the plane, I inspect my tools, you can see some new tools are added to them, some replaced, then I arch my back- ahh, I would kill for a cup of tea right now, why didn't we take a private... yeah, ... of course, how stupid of me, we need to blend in ... looks like my royal side is still alive and kicking Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then turns to Vick- some years back, I used to have a jet. It was beautiful, so beautiful, and there I used to had the most exciting adventures with..." -Modesty says, as she then goes in shock. The air hostess then comes with us, asking if we both want something to drink, but Modesty's mind just sees Willie Garvin, standing there without doing something- Vick Rolands: -I look at you, you were talking then suddenly all blank. then I look at the hostess- tea for me and ... water for her, yeah, just water -the hostess nods and leaves then I look back at you- MB, still with us? -I snap my fingers in front of your face- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty follows Willie (the lady) with her eyes, as he then fades away and Modesty recovers her senses with Vick's snap- "Sorry, I... I thought to see someone, someone quite... familiar..." -Modesty then drinks her water at once- Vick Rolands: -I look at the waitress- you know this waitress? a former agent retired or something? -my tone and body instantly get in standby- Modesty Blaise: "waitress... no, it was Will..." -Modesty then looks back at the woman- "eh, no, it... it's my bad..." -Modesty then rests over her seat, doing nothing more than thinking her mental issue she had and how it is starting to affect her negatively- Vick Rolands: -I look at you, confused a bit noticing something was wrong- uh, you know, an episode like this with Jason won't end well -I say calmly then I try to divert the topic- so, who was your former partner for this mission? Modesty Blaise: "oh..." -Modesty then gets distracted from that- "It was James.... Bond, James Bond. As six got dissolved, many agents abandoned Mallory's orders, except few individuals, and that included him. So, I thought it would be way easier with him on the lead, and well...here we are." -Modesty then laughs- To be continued... PART II